Home is were the heart is
by joanamana.14
Summary: 4 years after the crash that left little Hiccup without a leg the Haddock siblings, Jane and Harry, are back to their home town Berk. they've definitely changed but how will their childhood friends react to that? Hiccustrid AU modern days
1. Chapter 1 - intro

I

[Jane POV]

The wind was in my hair, water all around me, I paddled hard to catch the beautiful wave forming in the horizon feeling the rush run through my veins as I took off surfing it. Jumping high in the air with an aerial followed by a cutback and finishing with the rush of the tube, screaming out loud when I got out safe and sound. I heard a loud whistle, I turned my head to the beach catching my little brother waving at me to come out of the water

\- Shit! – I catch a final wave that brought me to the sand

\- We're late – he said landing me my towel and helping me unzip my suit – you're playing a dangerous game Jane

My name is Johanna Valerian Haddock II. I'm 19 years old and I'm the oldest daughter of the multi-millionaire Simon "The Stoic" Haddock owner on Haddock shipping industries and that's my 18 years old little brother (well he's not that little any more but whatever) Harry Horrendous Haddock III, also known has the Night Fury, the bike rider prodigy of the last decade. I know our parents didn't have much taste when it came to picking our names but we love them anyway.

\- Look who's talking Mr. Night Fury – I said laughing, pulling my hoodie over my bikini and shoving in some leggings

Has always we were not supposed to be doing anything fun (or has my father would say dangerous). Me with Surfing and Harry with his bike riding, after the crash…

\- Let's go Harry we have 15min to get home – hiding my board in the back of my white Audi R8 – do you think we can make it? – he smirk at me

\- Be there in 5 – putting his black helmet on and sliding his prostatic leg over his black bike[xs1]

\- OH you're on little Hiccup – I said teasing him with his OLD nickname, getting inside the car and turning the engine on

We drove fast through the A1 High way from Pease Bay to Innerwick. He manage to outrun me in the drive way to our garage taking a tight turn between our dad's SUV and some white BMW.

\- I WON! – he screamed taking his helmet off

\- HEY NOT FAIR! We drove by the gate at exactly the same time! – I said getting out of the car – wait isn't that dad's car

\- SHIT! – we said at the same time looking at each other

\- Quickly help me hide the bike – said Harry pushing one of the ginormous doors of an old cabinet we brought to hide everything our father doesn't like ('case you can't really say anything against the great Simon Haddock) while I push the bike inside covering it with some blankets along with my surf board and his helmet.

\- Shit my hair is still soaking wet

We got inside the elevator on our way to the penthouse

\- Just braid it he won't even notice – he tried to calm me down

\- Harry your jacket – he looked at himself

\- Fuck I'm screwed – he closed his eyes jamming his head back

\- Give it to me, if he asks I'll just say Zack forgot it in my car – he nodded

When the door opened we hold our breaths.

\- No sign of him – Harry whisper, I nodded and we ran to our room trying not to be seen but we got ambushed my our large black Belgium Shaper, Toothless (who I like to call Alpha just because he reminds me so much of a wolf and it annoys the heck out of my brother)

\- Harry, Jane is that you? – A strong low voice called out our names

\- Yes father – we said in unison turning around to the living room

\- Came here. We need to talk – we looked at each other making a silence pack. As always we were in this together. I toss the leather jacket in to some corner of the hallway "hide all the evidence, stick with the truth and omit what you have to"

We walked through the living room doors with toothless by our side to find our father sitting on his large couth by the fireplace. Our dad is what you call a BIG muscular business man, with his auburn hair and long beard. He is the perfect male example of our northern heritage. Unlike my brother and I, no we are to thin, athletic yes, but thin (even though harry is a bit LOT clumsy) if it weren't for our auburn hair, freckles and our similar green eyes people would think that we're adopted. When we were little our father used to tell us that our ancestors were part of an old Viking Clan. Do I believe it? Yes I do.

\- Hi dad – I smiled – you're home early

\- And you are late – he narrowed us

\- Sorry dad my bad practice finished late – I tried to sound sincere hopping that he didn't knew that I had dropped swimming training two months ago to surf behind his back

He narrowed his eyes on me and shoves his head.

\- What did you want to talk about? - Harry cut him off, not letting him think things through

\- Oh that… - I sigh in relief thanking my brother mentally for his quick thinking – we are moving

\- Again!? – we said at the same time

\- Back to Berk – he finished

\- WHAT?!

Berks a small Island near Norway were we grew up.

\- Well the business has been running itself in the past few years and since Gobber asked me to be mayor of Berk I thought why not? And you kids are always reminding me how much you miss it so… - I could not believe myself

\- Wait! Are you for real?! – harry almost screamed

\- It's not funny dad – I replied and he looked at us with his most Stoick look

\- I'm serious! Now you better star packing we'll be leaving in less than a mouth


	2. Chapter 2 - Back Home

**II – Back Home**

[Jane POV]

\- Can you believe that we're going back? – I asked sitting in my brothers bed petting Toothless

\- No… – he smiled – we're finally going home Jane… do you think…

\- Yes…

\- Do you think things are going to be the same has they were before… - his voice went numb

\- Has before the accident? – I asked already knowing the answer – No… things are different now, we are different. But if it weren't for that accident we wouldn't have found Alpha

\- His name is Toothless – he rolled his eyes at me

My mind went back to that day. It was the final race Harry was almost at the finish line when a dog ran over the tracks causing my brother to crash into the wall with a loud explosion. His bike was destroyed, his leg got seriously burned and he ended up losing his leg, the race and with that we bought lost our home.

We grew up in Berk where our father started the shipping business to help the people of that small island trade and expand their business worldwide. After our mother died in a northern sea storm our father turn in to a workaholic spending so much time abroad or at work that my brother and I learned to rely only on each other and on our "uncle" Gobber, the village mechanic and our fathers best friend who taught us everything we know of mechanics.

\- He likes that name too don't you Alpha – He barked and I petted him a little more in his tummy, Harry rolled his eyes once again but laughed – we are going to be ok… - I reassured him - besides is not like we don't know anyone

\- Is more like who's going to know us,

We heard a loud knock on the door fallowed by the large torso of our father

\- Are you ready? The taxi is here to take us to the airport

Five hours or so later we were landing in Harstad Norway.

\- GOBBER! – I ran into his big arms embracing his bear hug fallowed by a calmer Harry

\- Hi lads! By Thor you have grown – he said hammering my 6'1'' brother's back with his prosthetic hand - where's my little Hiccup

\- We couldn't stay small forever could we? – I smiled

\- Stoic do you want me to sharper your axe? – he asked looking at me – don't you let any lad get the best over your sister – Harry laughed

\- She can scare them away by herself

\- Hey! – I pretend I was shocked – I'm an angel don't you see?

\- An angel of death

We got in to the ferry sailing out to Berk. I could hear Gobber talking to my father but my eyes were focusing on the island ahead

\- Your things are already in your house at the top of the hill….

All I could think about was how everyone would react to our comeback….


	3. Chapter 3 - 1st Day

**III – 1st Day**

[Harry's POV]

I don't know how he did it but my dearest father did it but he manage to get us back in our home land in the 1st day of school

\- Great, just great! Why didn't he just tattoo's "greenie" on our forehead! – I complained when we parked in berks high

\- Oh stop whining – she rolled her eyes, getting out of the Audi - look we're going to be just fine – she stepped in front of me locking her gaze in my eyes - remember we're finally back home – she gave me a little kiss on the cheek – meet you here after school. Good Luck

\- Ya ya you too

\- Don't do anything I wouldn't! – she screamed running to the other side of the main building to the seniors alley

I took a deep breath as my sister walked away "you can do it! It's not like you don't know then" ohh shit who am I kidding?! I'm terrified! What if everything changed in the past 4 year? Or even worst… what if it hasn't?

The halls were empty as I crossed them in my way to calculus. When I got to the last door of the west building I started to hear the familiar voices

\- Hey give it back! That's mine!

\- No that's mine!

The twins Ruth and Trevor Thorston, also known as Ruff and Tuff(nuts), fighting over some bloody ipod, by their side you could see Frederick Ingerman, our Fishlegs, with his little notebook in a desk clearly to tight for him and in the front row there she was… Astrid Hoferson my childhood (everlasting) crush "she's even more beautiful than I remembered". Something (more like) someone hit me and almost nock me to the ground thank god for the extra few pounds of muscle I gain in the past year or so.

\- Watch were you're going! – Scot Lout Jorgenson my "beloved" cousin. I rolled my eyes straitening my back feeling good about myself after realising I was almost a feet taller than him

\- You ran into me Scot – I calmly replied

\- HICCUP?! – by this time everyone in the classroom turned their heads towards us

\- The name is Harry – I crossed my arms leaning to the door sounding WAY more confident than I really was

He was going to replay my sassiness but got cut off by the teacher and I sign in relief "great way to go harry, picking up fights on your first day"

[Astrid POV]

\- HICCUP!? – I turned my head over to the door and I couldn't believe my eyes "it can't be…" the incredibly hot guy standing against the door couldn't really be Hiccup "could it?!"

\- Uuuuuuuu me liky – said Ruth right in my ear – it looks like puberty has done some well to little Hiccup

\- The name is Harry – his deep low voice came has a shock to me. I'm shore my mouth drop open at this point "when did he got so confident?"

\- You're staring – the blonde teased poking my cheek

\- No I'm not! – I said a little too high pinch for my one taste, she laughed – cut it off Ruff – I pushed her away making her drop back to her seat behind me

\- Is this seat taken? – As I looked forward my eyes were stunned by a pair of green emeralds and a gap-toothed familiar smile. I shove my head since I couldn't actually rely on my voice "oh for god's sake you are Astrid Hofferson! And you won't lose your voice over some incredibly hot man boy!" – … no… - cursing mentally for my trembling voice

\- Everyone take a seat! Let's start… shall we?

\- Morning snugglebuns – I rolled my eyes turning my head the other way as Scot tried to perk me on the lips, which wasn't a really good idea because I ended up facing Harry and feeling my chicks burning "get a grip Astrid!" – I know you love me – he said sitting down

\- Has you all have realised by now Harry Haddock is back on Berk so there is no need for special introductions. Is you need anything I'm shore Astrid will be available to help you so let's begin our class


	4. Chapter 4 - Night at the Great Hall

**IV – Night at the Great Hall**

[Harry POV]

\- FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NOO this can't be happening from all the boys in Berk she had to be dating SCOT fucking LOUT?! SNOTLOUT?! REALLY? WHY?! – I hit my head against my bedroom wall sliding all the way to the flour, running my hands through my hair

\- Oaw! What happened in here? Did you forgot to pet toothless again? – the dog looked up from my bed into my sister with a " what did I do?" look on his face. She petted him behind the ears – I see you had a good day… what happen? – she asked sitting next to me on the flour and pulling my head on to her lap

\- Astrid's dating Scot – I murmured covering my eyes with one arm

\- What?! Are you for real? – I looked at her without saying a word "like I would joke about something like that" – I mean are you sure?

\- He kissed her… well a least he tried but she turned her head, but she was flushing red, but that might just be because it's a new thing, or she might have realised what a jerk he is or… - she cut my babbling off

\- Or they might have dated

\- You're not helping

\- And she's trying to keep him away…- she continued - remember Eret? – I did. Her ex-boyfriend who still manage to fallow her every single move trying to get her back.

\- Thanks sis that actually helps – I gave her a little smile – you know – I sat back up – I thought I was over her…. you know after Heather and Cami…

\- Heather was a nightmare – I laugh, they didn't get along with each other – she was! And we both know why she dated you

\- Well thanks sis – I rolled my eyes sarcastically

\- You know what I mean, she only wanted the fame of dating The Night Fury – she gestured

\- You mean the crippled ex-rider – she locked her gaze on me

\- Really the pity card?! If you're such a pour soul why did you improve your bike and went through all that trouble to send it to Gobber when we move back here? – she smirk at me – besides I liked Cami… she was nice

\- Yes she was.. and cute… and smart…

\- But she was not Astrid… - she finished with a little smile has I laid my head back in her lap

\- What? – she was oddly quiet

\- I bumped in to Joe… - she brushed her hair behind her ear

\- Joe? - lifting a brow. That name sounded familiar but I couldn't quite remember where from,

\- Alex… - she rolled her eyes, I had no clue about whom she was talking about - Alex… Astrid's brother?! – she sounded frustrated

\- Ahhh Newt! – she shove her head at my ignorance - What about him? – I asked knowing all too well what was going on. The Hofferson siblings have always been our biggest weakness

\- I literally bumped in to him in the hallways today. You see, as always, I ended up losing myself somewhere around the east wing when I was looking for the biology lab and he helped me find my way back – she was brushing my hair as she mumbled – did you knew that he's the new swimming captain? – her eyes lighten up

\- So I guess you'll be back to swimming…

\- Nah… you know that's not really my thing – she looked at me

\- I know… I know but you do realise you can't surf in the northern sea… wait you're not actually – I sat back up

\- NO! I'm not THAT crazy you know – I laid back in her lap again – I was thinking about skating or snowboarding again

\- Dad's gonna kill you – he smirk at me

\- Not as much as he is going to kill you if he finds your bike out in Gobber's garage – I wink at him - Oh and guess what?!

\- Newt asked you out? – I risked, her freckled face went carmesim

\- No... – she looked a bit sad but the recovery was really fast – there's a racing club thought by Gobber – she winked at me

\- You know I can't… dad would kill me… you know how he feels about me riding after the crash

\- Gobber could talk to him…

\- Oh that would be something… - I tried to mimic Gobber – " hi stoic! 'Just coming here to tell you that your son's coming back to ridding oh and by the way your precious daughter is risking her neck too" yah that would've been great

\- You're such a drama queen – she laughed at me

The door shut downstairs and we stopped laughing

\- speaking off the devil – we got up from where we were sitting

\- KIDS! ARE YOU HOME?

\- Yes dad! – we shouted coming down the stairs

\- Good get ready we're having dinner in the great hall

\- The great hall? Why? – Jane asked lifting an eyebrow

\- The villagers are hosting a party for our comeback – he smiled at us – now go get chanced. Chop, chop!

[Jane POV]

I heard a knock on my bedroom door as I was finishing my make up

\- Come in! – Harry opened the door letting toothless enter first, I petted him

\- Waw sis!

\- What? Too much? – I was wearing some skinny red jeans with a black leather top and some black heeled boots, light make up and my red jacket was lying on my bed along with a little black bag where I had my wallet and cell phone.

\- You look beautiful – he gave me a kiss on top of my head

\- You know sometimes I feel like I'm the youngest – he smiled – you don't look bad yourself- he was wearing some dark jeans with a black t-shirt and a squared opened shirt over it and he was holding his leather jacket in one hand. He brushed his fingers over his auburn hair.

\- Dad's waiting downstairs for us – I grabbed my things and fallow him.

Our father was sitting on his oversized chair in his office, going over some paperwork. I knock lightly on the open door to catch his attention.

\- Let's go dad – I smiled –that's enough work for one day don't you think? – he lifted his gaze off the paper and locked it on me and I felt my ears getting hot

\- You look so much like you mother… - he whispered and I smiled to the complement

\- Thanks. Now let's go or the party will start without us

[Alex POV]

It was strangely good bumping in to Jane this morning. Never have I ever been so glad I overslept. She is different… there was still the sigh on that tomboy, quirky girl I remembered… just… more… feminine I guess, but still the same light "gorgeous" smiler. She was always easier to talk to than the other girls around here… it is good to have her back on Berk.

\- Common Astrid! We're going to be late! – I screamed upstairs to my little sister – You've been there for ages!

\- I'm coming wait just a little! – she replied

\- If you don't come down in 2! I'll be off to the great hall and you can walk! – a crossed my arms over my chest

\- I'm coming! I'm coming! – she ran downstairs – I'm here – she gestured – let me just get my boots on – I took a good look at her.

Her hair braided to the side. Black high socks, dark tides with a red skirt, striped shirt, black scarfed and leather jacket

\- Please tell me that's not for Scot - I begged

\- What the fuck? – she looked at me in shock

\- You look to beautiful for that muttonhead

\- Alex we are LOOOOOOOONG over! – I sigh in relief – oh and thanks – she smiled – you look… nice…

\- What?

\- It's a party you're supposed to look a little better than the usual – I rolled my eyes – whatever Astrid let's go

We got in to the car and headed our way to the Great Hall. A large old building that used to be the town court but now it has been rebuild has the new Dragons Clubhouse but everyone still calls it the Great Hall. As we parked the car a large black SUV pulled over beside us, from wish you could see the large figure of Simon Haddock behind the wheel

\- Good night lads

\- Good night sir – we replied getting out of the car

\- Hi guys! – I heard Hiccups (Harry's) voice greeting us and catch my sister flushing from the corner of my eyes "so that's why…" I smiled

As I lock the car behind me I saw her, I mean I had already seen her at school today but I haven't actually SEEN her. "WAW" I lost myself in those incredibly green eyes

\- Hi – she said smiling

\- Jane! – my sister hugged her – gosh I missed you SO much

They were good friends, has we all used to be, with minimal age difference we would spend most of our time together has all the kids in Berk did. You can't actually live in a small island without knowing everyone.

But that didn't matter. What really mattered was how beautiful she is now "how didn't I notice all of that before" I was out of words. The only thing I could do was stair.

\- Umh… shall we go inside? – asked Harry pointing at the gates

We nodded and fallow him. The girls kept talking while Hiccup and I walked behind them

\- So Hiccup – he looked at me – sorry Harry

\- Never mind – he shoved his shoulders - it comes with the territory - he joked

\- Are you thinking about racing again? – I spotted Jane looking back smiling, he laughed

\- I wish! – the shove his hands on to his pockets – but my dad would kill me and you can't really argue with Stoic – it was my turn to laughed

\- Yah you're probably right but still you were really good kid, and besides you're the only one brave or stupid enough to defeat my sister. And between us two she needs some butt kicking otherwise she'll get even more unbearable

\- Hey! I heard that! – she turned to face us – perhaps you're the one who need his Butt kicked

\- Bring it on sis – Jane laughed

\- Gosh I miss you guys – I couldn't help but to smile at her comment. We met the rest of the gang by the pool table – can I join in? – she said leaning on the table

\- Sure it will only cost you your number sweetie – I rolled my eyes at Trevor

\- Ha like any women would ever give you her number – laughed his sister

\- They do!

\- No they don't

\- Hello Jane – Said Fishlengs with a tinny smile on his face

\- Don't be stupid that girl is way too hot to be Jane – replied Scot – don't worry babe you're my one and only – he said smirking at my sister making her gag

\- Hi Fred – she smiled back - and sorry to disappoint Scot but unfortunately the last time I check I was still you cousin – she replied lifting an eye brow

\- Only shit dude you really mess up this time – Trevor mocked and everyone else laughed besides Scot

\- Newt! – I heard a squeaky voice coming my way and before I even realised it Selina had her arms around my neck and her lips locked onto mine

[Jane POV]

I was laughing at my cousin's stupidity and when I heard her

\- Newt! – A squeaky voice fallowed by a brunette cheerleader with clearly to mush make up on her face locked her lips on to Alex

\- Selena – Astrid grudged beside me rolling her eyes

\- Oh Astrid sorry I didn't see you there – she said still hanging from Alex's neck – how are you DEAR

\- Don't even bother – she turned to me – do you wanna grab some drinks Jane?

\- Jane?! Oh dear l almost didn't recognize you without the oily stains

\- Sorry do I know you? – I looked at her with a dramatic smile

\- It's me your childhood friend Selena – "more like enemy"

\- Oh sorry DEARY I didn't recognise you with all that clowned make up on. You know Halloween isn't up until next month – she sounded chocked and everyone laughed

\- So does anyone want something to drink? – asked Alex getting away from Selena's lock

\- A dry Martini with ace please – she said hooking onto his arm

\- Bear! – shouted the guys from the pool table

\- Girls… - he looked at me with dose deep grey eyes that got me every time

\- Bear dahh – said Ruth

\- I'll have a Somersby – said Astrid

\- Make it two - I smiled has he left with a "be right back" over his broad shoulders – so who am I playing with? – I turned to the pool table trying not to think too much about that bitch glued to Alex.

\- Jane is that you? – has I turned around I couldn't stop me from smiling at my best friend

\- CASPAR! – I hugged him has he lifted me up

\- How? When did you get here? And why didn't I knew you were back?

\- I thought you were in South Africa

\- And I thought you were in Scotland… I was but I had to come back to school hadn't I?

\- But you're not in Berks high are you?

\- I am but I only got here a couple hours ago. When Newt told me about the welcoming party, I thought it was for me but imagine my surprised when I found out you guys were back

\- Caspar you're back bro! – Newt greeted him

The night went on with the feast. Everyone was laughing and joking like old times (at least for me). It was nice seeing all our old friends and it was even funnier their reaction to how the little Haddock siblings had turn out to be.

My brother as arguing with Fred about something, me and rest of "the gang" (as Gobber would say) were still by the pool table and even though I was having a great time I couldn't quite get over the fact that Selina wouldn't let go of Alex, not even for a second and when she sat on his lap I had to leave. I wasn't going to let her rub a snogging session on my face. I went outside birthing in some well needed fresh September air.

\- Why did you leave? – I heard Caspar's voice behind me

\- I just needed some fresh hair – I smiled – it's too hot in there

\- Seriously?! – he lifted a brow in my direction – I'm not buying it – I shove my solder looking away from his gaze – you know they're not together

\- I'm not… - I rushed but he shushed me with one look

\- Common Jane I know you! And I also know you've had a crush on Joe ever since year 5 - I felt my cheeks burning

\- Is it that obvious?

\- It is for someone who spend years trying to get your attention until realising you only had eyes for him

\- Caspar I didn't – I was shocked "did he just tell me…"

\- Never mind lass – he hugged me kissing my forehead – that crush is long over, besides if it weren't for that I wouldn't have my best friend – I smiled – but now seriously they're not together, he got past out drunk at Scot's birthday party and ended up snogging her but he'll not make the same mistake again

\- Does she know that?

\- I think DEEP down she knows – I laughed

\- Thanks Casp

\- Whatever – he shove his shoulders – now let's get back inside, 'case if I'm not mistaken you still owe me a dance from Christmas ball 4 years ago?

\- How can you remember that?!

\- I remembered everything – he smiled leading me to the dance flour

We past though the rest of the guys and I dragged Astrid and Ruth with me

\- Oh nonononono – resisted Astrid

\- Common I'm not going to make a fool out of myself alone… please – I asked with puppy eyes

\- Common Astrid are you afraid? – teased Ruth pulling her other arm

\- I hate you, you know?! - she complained


	5. Chapter 5 - racing is in your blood

**waw *.* I can't really believe it 6 followers and 2 favs in less than 24h O.O here goes another one I would love to hear you opinion about the fic and if you have any ideas :) I'll try to post at least 1 chapter per week from now on but keep in mind that I'm a student and I don't really have much time to write plus I'm not writing in my native language so it makes it a bit harder**

 **I don't own the majority of the characters and this story is pure fiction any similarity with real life is pure coincidence**

* * *

 **V – Racing is in your soul**

[Jane POV]

As the week as gone by it got harder and harder to talk with Alex without Miss head Cheerleader hanging around his neck. She was like a shadow fallowing his every single move and I have to admit that it was getting on my nerves.

\- Grrrr if they're not together why doesn't he just ditch her?! – I complained to Caspar, over lunch

\- 'case is Newt we're talking about. He doesn't care if she's there or not… and now try to look less deadly he's coming our way

\- Hi! – he sat in front of me

\- So dude where's Tweedledump? – I had to laugh

\- Who?

\- Your shadow – I mumbled between my teeth a little too harsh, he lifted a brow

\- Selina! Your muttonhead! – Caspar said finally

\- How should I know? – he shove his shoulders, taking a bite in his chicken sandwich

\- I don't know dude, but she's always glued to you – he shove his shoulders again they kept talking but I staid quiet lost in my thoughts "keep it together Jane!"

\- Jane – I lifted my head from the plate in front of me – we're going to meet at the tracks after school you and Hiccup should come – he smiled at me

\- Ok – I replied, looking at my watch – don't you have practice?

\- What time is it?

\- 12:30

\- Shit I'm late! See you later – he ran out of the cafeteria

\- See yah – Caspar looked at me

\- What?!

\- Ok?! Don't you have practice?!– he lifted a brow

\- What? – he laughed

\- And then you complain you don't get to see him – he rolled his eyes

The day went by and in no time I was driving to the tracks on the other side of the island to meet up with the others. My brother was already there sense he started to work at Gobber's again.

\- So Hiccup, have you thought about my offer? –Alex asked leaning against his car

\- What's going on? – I asked Ruth as I got there

\- We're trying to get Hiccup back to racing – she answer

\- What?

\- Common dude you need to get back to racing!

\- Yes Harry you should join the Dragons (our school's mascot) – Astrid added – it would be nice to have some real competition for starters

\- Oh snugglebuns you know I could beat you any time - Scot blew a kiss in her direction

\- Call me that again and I swear I'll run you over – she narrowed her eyes at him. I smirked at my brother knowing all too well why his eyes were lighting up

\- They are right Harry. You're the best and you know it! – I said

\- I wouldn't go that far – he mumbled brushing the back of his neck

\- Oh you're probably right… besides is not like you haven't improved your bike or anything – I replied looking at Astrid for support "if anyone can make him do it, that's her"

\- Wait improved?! But that would mean…. Ohoh… that would mean we could win the champion chip – said Fishlegs all to exited

\- I don't think he has it in him – Astrid said – besides he said it himself he "wouldn't go that far"

\- Hey! I didn't said it that way – "yey!we did it!"

\- So prove it!

\- What?!

\- Prove it – she stepped closer to him – race me – she smirked at him and he swallowed dry

\- I wanna race too! – Tuffnut yelled

\- Me three! – replied Ruffnut

\- And I – said Scot

\- What if we all race? – I asked looking around

\- Are you forgetting you don't have a moto sis – Harry smirk at me

\- No, but I have a car… unless you're afraid little bro

\- Bring it

\- In that case I'm running too – Alex said

\- This is a bad idea – said Fishlegs – if Stoick finds out we are all dead

\- What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Lad! Leave Simon to me – Gobber replied - Sooo the rules are simple two turns around the tracks. First one to pass the finish line next to me wins, Deal? – the old mechanic asked to everyone around – no dirty tricks – he looked straight to the twins

\- What?! We haven't done anything!

\- Better safe than sorry – Gobber mumbled getting to the finish line

\- Ok so let's do this – Scot shouted

\- Wait! – Astrid intervened – why don't we make this even more interesting?

\- I'm listening… - I leaned to the car

\- If I win Harry come back to riding! And if I lose I'll go on a date with the winner. – she looked at my brother

\- What if the winner is a girl? – Ruth asked – I don't wanna date you!

\- Whatever if you win you can have whatever you want – she rolled her eyes "like she was going to lose"

\- Uuuu I like that – she rubbed her hands together

\- Deal! – I said

\- Hay I'm right here you know – Harry argued

\- I'm doing you a favour, besides – I stepped closer to him – ether way you win – I tossed him his helmet and took a hand shift of my back pocked – bikers ready – they turned their engines on – set – I lifted my arm – GO!

They drove right pass me and I walked away from the tracks to were Alex was leaning against his car

\- Thought we were going to be racing them

\- I don't know about you but I am – I caught myself smiling and winking at him before entering my own car and turning the engine on – See you at the finish line Joe!

[Alex POV]

I saw her walk up to me has if she was moving in slow motion, I was hypnotized by her beauty.

\- Thought we were going to be racing them – I manage to say without drifting my eyes away from her

\- I don't know about you but I am – she winked at me before entering her own car – See you at the finish line Joe! – she turned the engine on and took off. The sound of my first name echoing in my ears, never have I ever liked it so much

\- HEY!

I got inside my own car and drove after her. Speeding up we drove past Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout. I could see my sister's bike way ahead of us followed closely by Hiccup

\- Okay sis lets show the Haddocks who they're dealing with

The race continued and I manage to outrun Jane in a tight turn. I could already see the finish line closing by. But at the lest second she drove right past trough me winning "our race" I mean ending up in 3rd, after crossing the finish line half a second after Astrid.

\- WAW! That was AWESOME! – I heard Fishlegs scream from the finish line - Now you really have to get back to racing!

\- He's right lad – Gobber said


	6. Chapter 6 - Girl Talk

**hello! As promised, here goes another chapter. Please, keep in mind that English is not my native language and that I'm trying my best to write without errors. If you find any miss spelling errors please tell me.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :) For those of you who asked me to change the course of the story I'm sorry but my mind is set up already and I think a beautiful girl like Astrid would have to kiss some frogs until she realises who her prince is ^.^**

 **Mark A could you point out where the miss spellings are please.**

* * *

 **VI - girl talk**

[Astrid POV]

After yesterday's race I've been so stressed up over that I couldn't even sleep well. I looked at my bed side clock, for what it feels like the 10th time this morning, 8:30am this is clearly too early to wake up on a bloody Saturday.

\- Grrrr – I growled in frustration covering my face with my pillow. I heard my bedroom door opening and the light sound of my cat's paws. – look who also woke up early – scratching her behind the ears as she purred – good morning to you too Stormfly

With this she jumped out of my bed and got out of the room

\- Time to get up!

I got up and change on to some sportswear, black legging with a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie. I tight my sneakers and went to the kitchen for breakfast to find Stormfly and Trouble, my brother's Husky, lying by their plaits waiting for their breakfast too. I smiled at the site of those too, never have I ever imagine that a cat and a dog could get along so well. After eating I went to grab Trouble's leash.

\- Want to go for a run boy? – the dog barked in response shaking his tail

I grabbed my keys and cell and we were out the door. After a little stretching I started running with Trouble by my side. I ran for a good mile and a half all down to the way to the beach where I let Trouble run freely without his leash and sat on the sand.

I was looking at the sea when a dog knocks me to the sand liking my face.

\- TOOTHLESS! STOP! - I heard Jane's voice over that large black dog. I manage to sit up and pet the dog underneath his head and I heard Thunder bark – sorry – she smiled petting Thunder behind his ears for his delight

\- It's ok – I smiled back – is it yours?

\- Kind of… I borrowed him from Harry his name is Toothless

\- Toothless?

\- Harry thought it would be a funny name since he bitten him – I laughed "it sounds like Hiccup to do something like that"

\- Hi Toothless – I said to the dog, still scratching his head and he liked my face again – he is beautiful – I admired his amber eyes and soft black fur

\- Harry brushes him every day – she smiled – and what's your name fluffy? – she asked scratching Trouble's torso

\- Trouble – she looked at me with a lifted brow – my brother named him that because he usually doesn't get along with people nor other dogs and somehow manages to always put him in trouble at the pound. So he brought him home and he has been with us for 2 years now haven't you boy? – he barked at me

\- He seems friendly to me – she said sitting beside me, while Trouble and Toothless started playing, I shove my shoulders

\- I think he knows who likes him and who doesn't… - she agreed – so couldn't sleep?

\- Nop, that guy wouldn't let me – pointing to the dogs in front of us, I laughed

\- Why didn't he woke Harry instead?

\- Because my brother sleeps like a rock. Not even an 81Ib dog can wake him up – I smiled trying to picture it – and you? What's your excuse? – She looked at me with knowing eyes.

\- Couldn't sleep – I shove my shoulders

\- Why? Something wrong?

\- I guess I'm a little pissed off by the fact that your brother beat me - she laughed

\- Oh that…

\- What?

\- Don't take me wrong but you never had a chance - I smiled "probably" - you're a good rider and you have improved since the last time we raced but so has he – she looked at the sea – and even after the crash the only thing that kept him going thought all that therapy was hopping to ride again... You remember what it was like for him – she looked back at me, with those green eyes, so similar yet so different from her brother's – he was the miss fit, the shadow behind The Great Simon Haddock

\- I do

I did remembered hearing Stoick wish his son was more like Scot, his tall, beefy nephew, Rugby captain and my ex-boyfriend "gosh how did I agreed to that, we were nothing alike… and that's why it didn't even lasted 2 months"

\- Racing was the only sport he was actually good at, great in fact – she continued and I had to agree

\- I know, but what pissed me off the most was that for a moment there I thought he was going to let me win and that would have truly been unbearable – she looked at me in silence for a moment and cracked laughing

\- What a great way to ask a guy out

\- I wasn't asking him to go out with me! – ok that just sounded way more high pitched than I would hope for, she lifted an eye brow at me – I was just trying to get him to race! – crossing my arms around my chess, she laughed

\- Astrid we both know you're a terrible liar

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean you got him to race when you said he couldn't do it and then you made the bet

\- We were trying to get him to enter the team! – she narrowed her eyes at me

\- And you offer to go on a date with the winner – she smirk

\- That…that… - "shit! I did!" I was save by the sound of my cell phone ringing, I pick it up – hi?

\- Where are you? – I recognized my brothers voice

\- At the beach why?

\- Dad'll be here any minute to pick us up

\- Shit I forgot about lunch

\- I Figured – I swear I could hear him smiling on the other side of the line – common, I'll tell him to meet us there

\- Thanks Joe

\- Now hurry up missy, you know how he feels about punctuality – I could actually picture my dad saying "punctuality is a virtue of the kings" I rolled my eyes

\- On my way! – I hung up and whistle to Trouble – I have to go – Jane smiled back at me

\- Guess we'll be going to… Astrid – I looked back at her – don't fool yourself and if you ever need someone to talk – she smiled and with that we went our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7 - Family Lunch

**sorry about the waiting guys but I have been sick this last few days, but tomorrow I'll try to post another chapter no promises**

 **please keep in mind that English is not my native language and that all reviews are welcome even if it's just to tell me I misspell something**

* * *

 **VII - Family lunch**

[Alex]

How great is this. Another awkward "family" lunch with a silence Astrid, our dear father and his lovely mistress "ups sorry" wife.

\- Josef I heard you made it to captain of the swimming team

\- Yeah – I simply reply

\- And you Astrid? Have you come back to cheerleading or are you still joking around with those muttonheads – I saw her knuckles turn white, I grabbed her hand underneath the table

\- You know Astrid your dad's right girls shouldn't be racing with motorcycles and besides that cheerleading is great for you. You know I met my best friends when I was a cheerleader… - the fake blonde sited next to my father smiled – so many great memories… oh and I bet you boyfriend Scot would love to have you cheer for him

\- I broke up with him a year ago – she grunted back

\- What!? Why? – I rolled my eyes – he was so charming

\- For a muttonhead – Astrid laughed beside me

\- Josef don't you say that he really was a nice boy – the fake Barbie replied

\- Enough with that! – my father intervened – how about university? Do you have any idea where you're applying? – he looked directly at me "not this again"

\- My answer is still the same

\- I won't have a son of mine wasting his life as a vet!

\- I'll be saving lives not wasting it

\- If you want to save lives be a real doctor! Not a veterinarian! I won't pay for that!

\- GOOD 'case I don't need your money! – it was Astrid's turn to grab my hand

\- We'll see about that!

\- Ok that's enough, thanks for the meal I guess we'll be going now – she said grabbing her bag – otherwise you'll be late for practice

\- You're right, always good seeing you dad… Carmen…

\- See you soon

We walked out of the restaurant and back home.

\- You're back early… what happened? – our mum stopped wiping the flour – shoes off

\- Do you really need to ask?

\- Josef Alexander Hofferson just because you're dad piss you off that doesn't give you the right to talk to your mother like that!

\- Sorry mum – I kissed her cheek

\- Apologies accepted now you better get going or you're going to be late

\- I know, I know, just came to drop Astrid off and pick up my bag

I was out of the house in no time and in to the pool. Swimming…. Just swimming… No thinking. My body moving fast, paddling against the water. I saw my coach leaning at the end of the pool so I stop by her.

\- You're on fire today Newt! But I think 2 hours strait is enough

\- What?

\- You have been swimming none stop for 2 hours now! Don't get me wrong kid you're doing a great job but I don't need to push you to the limit just yet. Get some rest, see you on Monday

\- Thanks Zoe

\- You're welcome now get out of my pool!

[Jane POV]

Just finished my shift at Gothi's clinic, I'm taking an internship for my college application, and who would've thought that a small island like berk could have so many people. I know this is going to sound bad but I was really glad that today I got to sew up Carls Bucket arm after an accident with the fishing nets and some lost knife. It was the first time Gothi allowed me to do it without supervision. Besides that it was a regular day at the clinic, mum asking for cough medicine, elderly complaining about the waiting and the twins showed up with sea urchins spines all over Trevor's feet, I spent an hour and a half getting all those spines out…

I stopped by the market to get something for dinner. Dad's working late and Harry's at Gobbers so I guess it's up to me to feed the guys, I laughed at myself. I wasn't really paying attention to the street when I bumped onto someone and we fell on the flour

\- Sorry – trying to grab all the things I dropped "thank got the eggs are not broken"

\- Watch where you're going! – "great from all the people in –berk I had to bump into her"

\- Sorry Selena – I grabbed the bags I dropped

\- Sorry that's it?! You're not even going to ask if I'm ok! You could've killed me!

\- I don't think you could've been killed by some carrots – I lifted one of the bags

\- How dare you!

\- Hey shouldn't you guys be in bikinis for that? – I laughed looking at the car

\- Oh hi Alex – she smiled – Caspar… - rolling her eyes

\- Hi Jane – the guys said – need a ride?

\- Sure thanks – I smiled getting in to the back seat

\- What?! You're giving HER a drive over ME?! – Selena complained in a high-pinch voice

\- Sorry lass bitch Jersey Shore is that way – Caspar answer driving away, I couldn't help but laughing


	8. Chapter 8 - time of changes

**here you have it :) hope you all like it.**

 **please keep in mind that English is not my native language and feel free to point out any mistake you find. I will correct them**

 **thanks for reading enjoy :)**

* * *

 **VIII - Time of changes**

[Alex POV]

\- Sorry bitch Jersey Shore is that way – Caspar answer driving away and we laughed

\- You didn't have to be that harsh with her. She can be pretty cool once you get to meet her

\- If you want to WALK her home be my guess prince charming – he mocked me

\- Haha very funny

\- So Jane what did you do to piss miss perfect off?

\- Bumped into her – she simply replied looking for something in her bag

\- As clumsy as always – I smirked at her – waw did you by the whole market?

\- Just about enough to feed the man in my house – she smiled back – harry eats more than you would've expected

\- Ohhh I thought you were throwing a party - Caspar complained and we laughed – What?! The feast in the Great Hall was cool but I miss a REAL party!

\- You miss getting dunk – Jane replied

\- Exactly my dear friend, and besides… don't you have some new "good" friends you could invite? – she lifted an eye brow

\- 1st My dad's home, 2nd They're not from the archipelago, 3rd ,and most important issue, you couldn't handle them – she winked at him through the car mirror

\- You're evil – I had to laugh at the face he pulled

\- I just don't want my best friend to be traumatize

\- That's what you think of me?! Get out of my car! – he pull over next to her front door, she laughed and leaned in to give us each a kiss on the cheek

\- Get off – Caspar pulled her away joking

\- You know you love me – she smiled picking her bags – see you guys

\- Bye! – I watched her as we drove off

\- Newt…Newt… ALEX!

\- What?! – I looked back from the window

\- Have you been listening to a single word I said? – he asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment – you're staring – he smirked

\- She's so different yet the same it's weird

\- And you like it

\- Shut up

\- Whatever dude

[Jane POV]

The rest of the weekend went by with lots of work and my Dad went on a business trip fist thing on Monday morning. Being the beginning of the 1st term on a "new" School in my last year, I had a LOT to do to keep up with the rest of the students. Thank god for Alex and Caspar that were helping me getting on track with the school work and my internship at Gothi's. Sunday afternoon we all met up again by the skate park.

\- Watch out! – I heard Alex scream as his skate came flying to Harry's leg – sorry dude – he run to us

\- Metal leg, remember – my brother laughed lifting his jeans. I kicked the skate grabbing it

\- May I? – I asked with the skate in my hand

\- Do you want me to teach you? – Harry laughed at his question and I couldn't help but smiling

\- I think I can handle it

I tossed the skate to the ground jumping on top of it until I got to the edge of the coping. Has I drop in leaning in and gaining more speed to the rock the fakie

\- GO JANE! – I heard Ruff cheer from the grass as I did a 50-50 and increasing he speed even more, I ended up with a 360 air landing at the top of the park smiling "How I missed this rush"

I skate my way back to where the rest of the gang was laying on the grass

\- That was AWESOME DUDE! – Tuff yelled gesturing to all of me while his locks swag from his pony tail

\- She's a girl muttonhead! – Ruff replied punching his arm

\- Thanks guys – I smiled handing Alex his skate back

\- How? – He was stunned looking at me and I have to confess that I like that look on his face. I started feeling my ears burn. Harry couldn't stop laughing

\- No fair sis, you should've told them

\- Wait what? – Alex looked back at my brother

\- Have you heard about Pandora?

\- Who hasn't?! – said Scot – She's only the hottest mysterious skater/surfer/snowboarder in the world

\- And what makes her even more incredible is that no one knows who she is… I've heard that she was spotted last in Scotland were she showed up out of nowhere and won the national surfing girl champion title. – said Fishlegs – she's perfect!

\- It can't be – Alex looked at me

\- I wouldn't go that far… - my cheeks were bright carmesim

\- Wait what?! My cousin is The Pandora? – Scot said in disbelief

\- Why all the secrecy? – asked Astrid as I sat next to her and Harry

\- Simon Haddock rings a bell? – Harry replied and they all agreed

[Alex POV]

I was still stunned with everything going on. "Is there anything else that could make her even more…oh GOD"

\- So let me see if I got everything right. I just made a full out of myself by offering to teach the national champion how to skateboard – she laughed and I sat by her – so I'm sorry… I guess

\- Well… you actually did taught me – she said pulling a piece of hair behind her ear, I lifted a brow – year 6, you would bring your skate every day to school and I asked if you could teach me… and you did – I felt my chest grow "ohh I remembered that"

\- Ah big deal so she can skate – I heard Selena's voice coming our way. I almost forgot she was on the other side of the park practicing some cheerleading things. I rolled my eyes – I would like to see her try doing something at least a little feminine

\- Remind me again why is she talking to us? - Tuff asked his sister

\- Because Newt snog her at Scot's birthday party – "why? How could I be so dump to think that was a good idea?"

\- What do you want Selena? – I asked losing my patience

\- Why are you talking to me like that sweety? - I rolled my eyes – do I need a reason to want to see you? – I took a deep breath

\- For the 10th time Selena, understand this… We. Are. Not. Together.

\- How can you say something like that after that night? – I stood up

\- It was a mistake! I was drunk! – I really shouldn't be having this conversation here, not in front of Jane but I couldn't bare it any longer – It happened and I left it clear that nothing more would come out of it!

\- Why are you doing this to me Newt? This isn't you talking! – she grabbed my shirt - I know we are meant to be

\- Selena don't full yourself dearie – Astrid laughed beside me – now do us all a favor and leave my brother alone

\- Shut up bitch just because you got dumped it doesn't mean everyone has to end up like you! – she shouted at my sister

\- Oh you – I grabbed her arm

\- She's right Selena just leave

\- I'll, but you'll be bagging me to come back!

\- Keep dreaming bitch – Astrid shouted back – if you ever even kiss her again I'll cut your dick of

\- Isn't that a bit extreme? – asked Ruth "the only one brave, or stupid, enough to argue with my sister"

\- No!

\- But if you do that you'll never have a nephew or niece

\- Don't care! – she walked furiously to her bike

\- Thanks Ruff…

\- Umh… someone should try to calm her down, she shouldn't drive like that – Harry said looking at my angry sister – what? Why are you all looking at me?

\- Let's face it Romeo you're the only one capable of that stunt - Ruth mumbled leaning on to his shoulder

\- Why me?

\- Because you have the soul of a dragon and heart of a chief – Jane intonated

\- You've been watching to many cartoons again – he said getting up

\- You better run if you want to catch her – Fishlegs said

[Astrid POV]

That bitch! How dare she?! Who does she think she is?! She doesn't know a thing! I was the one who dumped Scot! ME! Not him! I walked fast through the grass to the parking lot

\- Astrid! Astrid wait! – I heard Harry's uneven steps

\- What?! – I turned around crossing my arms around my chest, he lifted his arms in surrender

\- Just calm down, I promise I came in piece - putting on hand on his chest, I had to laugh choking my head – you shouldn't allow her to get you angry – he lowered his arms

\- You're just saying that so I won't pick up my bike and start speeding up and kill myself – I smiled, he moved his shoulders in defeat

\- True… but that doesn't mean I'm not right – he gave me a gap smile with a lifted brow

\- Whatever Harry – he looked shocked for a moment – what?

\- You called me Harry – he smiled

\- That's your name isn't it?

\- Yes… I guess I just assumed everyone here would call me Hiccup – he scratched his neck, I shoved my shoulders

\- If you want I can…

\- NO! – he cut me off – please call me by my name – I felt my ears starting to burn so I shove my helmet on, but I could swear he was blushing too

\- Harry about the bet

\- Just forget – he tried to say bit I cut him off before I regretted it

\- Pick me up at 8pm – and with that I to off


	9. Chapter 9 - Wish upon a star

**IX - Wish upon a star**

[Astrid POV]

It happed. "He had won fair and square" but I still couldn't believe it. And now I was staring at myself on the mirror "for god's sake Astrid is not like you haven't been on a date before!" I tried to convince myself to snap out of it. "It's just Hiccup!" but it wasn't JUST Hiccup this was Harry Haddock. He wasn't just Hiccup anymore. He had grown up, matured… He was taller, he had that deep "sexy" low voice, he was more handsome than I could ever imagined. If anyone would've told her a month ago that she would be standing here, heart in her throat over a date with Hiccup she would've laughed her heart out.

The doorbell rang "he's here". I looked at the watch on the wall 8pm sharp. It had to be him who else would've been so punctual. I took a deep breath and took a last look at myself once more.

\- Get a grip!

\- ASTRID! – I heard Alex's voice – Hiccup's here!

I walked downstairs to find him talking with my brother. I got goose bumps when his green eyes landed on me.

\- Amh… hi – he wave awkwardly with a shy smile on his face "He's still the same Hiccup I know" I tried to remind myself

\- Hi – I answered back – shall we be going?

\- Yah, yah – he shove his head and pointed to the door – after you milady

\- Take care! – My brother shouted closing the door behind Hiccup

\- Umh… we don't have to do this –the whispered in the cold night and my heart skipped a beat "what if…" – you know… if don't want to… I could just turn – I punch his shoulder – HEY!

\- Common biker boy! You won fair and square. Now you better be worth it – I said walking to his bike. He jog to get to me

\- I'll milady – he smiled, handing me a helmet

I smiled sitting behind him on the bike, he put his helmet on

\- You better hold on

He took off fast and before I could think about it my arms were around his waist holding on thigh. I could feel my heart beating loud against my chest as we drove through the streets of Berk. I took another deep breath and found out that his sent, leader with a slightly touch of cologne, was kind of relaxing. I rested my head on his back and just enjoyed the ride. "there is nothing to fear" I thought.

[Harry POV]

I felt as my heard was going to explode in my chest when I felt her arms around my waist, and when her head rested against my back I couldn't help but smiling. Everything was going smoothly until now. I could stay like this forever, speeding through the concrete floor beneath the wheels, wild blowing through my skin, Astrid's arms around my waist but we got to the restaurant in far less time than I would've wanted.

\- You brought me to Bertha's? – she laughed taking off the helmet

\- Umh… I guess – brushing my hand through my hair – I just thought… I remembered you used to like her Kjøttboller[xs2] … - "oh shit I knew I should've taken her to some nice restaurant"

\- I do love them – she smiled

We entered the diner and sat by one of the large windows

\- See this isn't that bad, we still have a view over the sea – I tried to break the ice

\- As do all the restaurants around the island – she smirked

\- Oh….well… but you said you liked the food here so that must be a good sign – she laughed – good to see that I amuse you – she laughed even harder. I lifted an eye brow trying to sound upset even though her laugh made me smile.

[Astrid POV]

I couldn't stop laughing, I wasn't laughing at him I was more laughing at myself for being nervous over a date with Hiccup! That's right he was still Hiccup and now his babbling was so Hiccupy like that I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

\- Good to see that I amuse you – he lifted an eye brow

\- It's amusing to see that some things never do change – he gave me a side smile. "DAM that smile!" – so… what have you been up to in the last 4 years? Where have you been? – he lean back thinking

\- Well… we lived in California for a years, and then moved to Sidney for… three months, I think…after that we went to New York for nine months. Then we spent fresher year in South Africa, where we met Caspar, and later moved to Greenland for another 9 months and we had only moved to Scotland for about 2 mouths when my father announced we were coming back to Berk

\- Waw and I thought I had travelled a lot – He smiled

\- Where have you been to?

\- Not very far – I laughed a little – I've been to London, Rome, Lisbon and Berlin

\- With your family?

\- Just my brother. Since our parents split up we kind of started this tradition

\- Oh sorry… I didn't knew – he looked concerned. I shove my shoulders

\- Better this way – I smiled back – talking about parents. How did your father reacted? – he looked to the table

\- He didn't – It was my turn to lift an eye brow

\- You haven't told him yet? - I was socked

\- In my defence he hasn't been home.

I was going to argue about the fact that the regional championship was in less than a month in Harstad and after that it was going to be really hard to hide it and if he was expecting to get at least to nationals he would better to confront his father like yesterday but the waitress brought our orders before I could say anything.

\- Hic, Astrid nice seeing you here lads what's gonna be? – Georg, Bertha's son asked us with his deep Scottish accent

[Harry POV]

After the waitress left our table I made shore we'd changed the subject. Dinner was going great. I found out that Astrid was on the basketball team and that she had been a cheerleader before Selena made it to captain. I couldn't stop myself from imagining her with that little red shirt and I felt by ears burning. We kept on talking as we got out of the restaurant I got her back to her house. The mood was light like it was meant to be…

\- So… - we stood in front of her door steps – I hope you liked it

\- It was… different – she said smiling – thanks for everything – "gosh I wish I could kiss her right now"- see you - she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned her back on me

\- Astrid wait! – I said without even realising it, she looked back, I was scratching the back of my neck "shit! Now what?"

\- Yes Hiccup? – her eyes were glued to mine making it even harder for me to think strait

\- Would… amh… I mean we could… amh…. I don't know maybe… if you'd like to…

\- Maybe – she smiled over her shoulder – see you in class – and with this she went inside

WAW! I couldn't wait until Monday morning.

[xs2]meatballs: A rougher version of the Swedish meatballs. Served with mashed potatoes and cream-sauce or sauce espagnole depending on the locality


	10. Chapter 10 - coffee break

**thank you for all the reviews and for the new followers**

 **I'm also posting a new story you could check it out**

 **hope you like this chapter I'll be waiting for the reviews**

* * *

 **X -Coffee break**

[Harry POV]

Monday morning.

I woke up 10min before the alarm went off. I jumped out of bed getting dressed

\- Morning bud – I petted Toothless who covered his eyes with one of his paws

As I walked through the hall on to the kitchen I bumped with a VERY sleepy Jane

\- Morning sis, you look… - she was wearing some blue jeans with a black hoodie and her hair tide back in a high ponytail

\- Awful, dead, like a zombie? I had to stay awake all night to finish a report

\- Coffee?

\- Hell yes! – she sat on one of the kitchen chairs looking at me –wait – she looked at the clock in the wall – did you fell out of bed?

\- Way would you say that?

\- Harry is 6am I usually have to DRAG you out of bed and today you're early?

\- I just woke up that's all

\- Right and I'm supposed to believe that Astrid has nothing to do with your lack of sleep – I felt my ears burning and she smiked at me – I knew it!

\- I'm going to meet her at the tracks before class, so….

\- What?! Are you taking MY car?

\- It's supposed to belong to both of us

\- Harry when are you going to tell dad about the bike!?

\- I'll talk to him once he comes back from Scotland scouts honour – I said grabbing my back pack and the car keys

\- YOU WERE NEVER A BOY SCOUT! – I heard before closing the door behind me

7 o'clock. I was leaning on to the car at her front door.

\- Morning milady

\- Good morning – she smiled at me – where's Jane? – she looked in to the car

\- Home. Her classes don't start until 10

\- Gosh how I wished to be a senior know! My brother is still sleeping too

We both got inside the car and the silence started to feel a little awkward

\- So… what's wrong with you bike? Not that there's anything wrong with me picking you up, unless you don't want t – she laughed

\- It's your fault I don't have my bike – she smiled and I gave her a lifted brow – after examine your bike Gobber asked all of us to leave our bikes there for an upgrade. So I thought it would be only fare for you to give me a ride to test it on the tracks this morning

I could tell she was really excited about it, but when we got there Gobber told us the bikes weren't ready yet

\- You know lad I could use your help around the shop. What do you say? Do you want your old job back?

\- Sure!

\- Great you start first thing Saturday morning! Now shouldn't you guys be at school?

[Astrid POV]

I can't believe I have to spend another day or maybe week without my bike. "well think on the bright side you got harry to give you a ride" I smiled at myself taking a look at him through the corner of my eye. He was looking at the road ahead "he is truly handsome". We got to the parking lot of Berk high in no time.

\- Thanks for the ride

\- Don't mention – he shove his shoulders – amh… Astrid? Would you like to grab some coffee after school?

\- I don't drink coffee

\- Ohh – he looked kind of disappointed

\- But I would love some hot coco – I said getting out of the car and into the main building of the school

I was smiling like a little kid as I make my way to my locker

\- How was it? – Ruth's voice made me jump – soo

\- Gosh Ruff do you want me to have a heart attack!?

\- How was it Astrid?

\- What?

\- Is he good? Did you two…

\- RUTH!

\- What?! I just want to know if everything got bigger – she smirked at me

\- Remind me again why do I talk to you?!

\- Because I'm your best friend and you love me to death – I lifted a brow – you know you're not getting away – she crossed her arms on her chest

\- Nothing happed

\- Nothing? Why?!

\- Because I'm not you!

\- Au! that hurt! I just happened to enjoy myself a little…

\- A little?!

\- We're taking about you and not so little anymore Hiccup

\- We had dinner, and talked nothing more

\- Not even a kiss? – she bagged

\- No – "why do I sound so miserable?" – but…

\- But… - "shit me and my big mouth" – spit it out women!

\- We're having coffee later

\- Uuuuuuuu – she smirked at me – let the games begin

\- Oh shut up will you – I rolled my eyes – common or we'll be late!

[Harry POV]

As last period finished I started to pack up my things from my desk

\- Ready? – I heard her voice and looked up, backpack on her shoulder and text book in her hand, I stopped for a moment and then remembered what I was supposed to be doing

\- Yah let's go – I smiled, tossing by backpack onto my shoulder

I could feel all the eyes on me walking side by side with Astrid, she didn't seemed bothered at all. We walked across the parking lot into the car and I drove us to the only Starbucks in all Berk. I ordered a large coffee and she went for the hot cocoa and we decided to sit at one of the tables.

\- Umh…. – she closed her eyes enjoying the chocolate – Perfect! – she smiled with a chocolate moustache, I laughed

\- You know you're supposed to drink the cocoa with your mouth not your hole face – she blushed and grabbed a napkin cleaning her face

\- Better? – she'd missed a bit of chocolate on her bottom lip, I don't know what got into me, without thinking I leaned forward cleaning it with my thumb, losing myself in her blue eyes. Only to wake up a minute later

\- Umh… sorry – I pulled back my hand blushing madly, refusing to look back at her

\- Harry? Astrid? Is that you guys? – "saved by the bell"

\- Frishlegs – her voice a little high pinched

\- Oh thank god I almost didn't saw you there! – the big guy said sitting beside me – Have you seen the new bikes?! What am I saying of course you have! What else would you to be doing here?! They're AWSOME! – he sounded really excited, I took a glimpse at Astrid and he gave me a little sad smile "she looks kind of disappointed…. Naa you're just imagining things" - what do you think Hiccup?

\- Amh…What? – I looked back at Fishlegs

\- He was saying we should race.

\- When?

\- What about now? The rest of the gang is by the tracks – I looked at Astrid, I didn't actually wanted to end our date "date? Is that what this is supposed to be?" but I didn't knew if she felt the same way

\- Let's do it – she smiled and we all stand up, I was kind of disappointed with her answer "what were you expecting?!" – let's see who wins now – she whispered in my ear as we passed through the electric door making the hair on my neck stand up.

She winked at me and I stopped walking, she kept on going, swinging her hips and I bite my lower lip.

\- Are you coming? – she looked at me over her shoulder, already standing by the car


	11. Chapter 11 - lucky stike

XI

Mean wile in Gothi's clinic

[Jane POV]

My shift was almost over when I heard a knock on the door

\- May I?

\- Joe?! Come in! – I couldn't help but to smile at his sight

\- Hi – he smiled back

\- What happened? – He took of his coat and I saw his bloody arm and hand covered with some sloppy bandages

\- I got bit at the shelter trying to break up a fight between two of our males, Gothi send me here

\- Can I have a look? – I uncovered his hand and lifted up his sleeve – is there any other damage?

\- Nop, just that

\- You got lucky – I smiled cleaning his wounds – yesterday Steven rip a muscle braking a dog fight

\- Yah they're all crazy over a Labrador in the heat – he laughed – are you going to regionals?

\- Yes, Gothi recommended me for the paramedics – I smiled bandaging his arm – and besides Harry wouldn't forgive me if I missed it. You? – I looked into his deep blue eyes – all done, keep it clean

\- I'm competing in the morning – I cooked up a brow

\- Morning? But the races start at 4 right?

\- Swimming team remember?

\- Ohh right! Yeah at 10 – I hit my own forehead he laughed – shit I forgot

\- About? – he seemed amused

\- I had to send my CV to your coach

\- We have a team meeting later I can get it to her

\- Thanks – I smiled lending it to him

\- Don't mention, see you later – he got out of the room

\- JOE WAIT! – he stopped looking back at me – you forgot your coat

\- Oh thanks – he just stood there looking at me

[Alex]

\- JOE WAIT! – I stopped looking back at her – you forgot your coat

\- Oh thanks – I whispered, somehow I couldn't move. I just stood there loking at those emeralds

\- What? – she broke up the spell looking at my coat and pulling some loose hair behind her ear

\- You call me Joe – I grabbed my jacket, involving my hand in hers in the process, she pull away

\- That's your name right – she smiled, her cheeks as red has her hair – but if you want I can

\- No – I cut her off, taking a step in her direction – I like it – we were so close I could see the freckles in her cheeks, she was looking up to me, mouth half opened, eyes as green as the forest

\- JANE COME QUICKLY WE NEED YOUR HELP! – Merida the assistant Nurse called

\- Umh… COMING – she took a step back – amh.. I have to – she waved to the corridor – nice seeing you – and she ran before I could say or do anything

[Astrid POV]

"Not again! Not again!" but I saw it with my own eyes, and the worst part is… it's all my fault.

It happened so fast… one moment we were standing at the finish line, talking after our little race… and the next, Scott lost control of his bike. Harry pushed me aside and Scott crashed into him… thank god he still had his helmet on or… "I don't even wanna think about it"… He was thrown in the air hitting his head pretty hard. We rushed to Gothi's Clinic.

\- Harry? Harry! – I heard Jane's voice as she run across the hall and the nurses took him in – what happened?

\- We were talking by the tracks right after the race, Scot lost control of the bike… It should've been me! He pushed me aside… it should've been – se grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes

\- STOP! It was an accident!

\- But I – she hugged me tight and whispered in my ear

\- He's going to be alright, he's a tough guy – she smilled

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – we heard the screams across the hall. Jane cooked an eye brow

\- Anyone else hurt? – I couldn't help but to sigh in relief there's no way she would be this calm if that voice was Hiccups

\- Just Harry and Scot – she nodded

\- JANE! GET IN THERE! – I think that was the first time in my whole life that I've heard Gothi speak

\- Coming! I'll be back with news – and she disappeared

\- Astrid? What are you doing here? – I turned around and ran to my brother – waw calm down speedy - he hug me and I just stood there… waiting… praying… Hopping

[Harry POV]

\- OUT OF THE WAY! –Scot screamed, I pushed Astrid out of the way.

The crash send me in the air I hit the wall of Gobber's garage and the lights turned off.

Bright light, white walls, annoying beep…

\- Where? –I looked around as the memories came back to me – ASTRID! - I felt dizzy as I sat down on the hospital bed. My sister walk right in making me lay back again

\- Down little brother. You hit you head pretty hard – she checked all the monitors turning some of them off

\- Where's Astrid? Is she ok? – I tried to sat back up again

\- If you sit again I'll put you to sleep – she looked straight into my eyes, like only she could. Besides, not even a second latter I was being attacked by a mass off blond hair

\- HICCUP! Thank god you're ok! – I hugged her back smelling the lavender in her hair

\- I'm tougher than I look – I couldn't help but to smirk back at her. For that she punched my shoulder – AU!

\- Don't you dare to scare me like that ever again!

\- Is that the way you thank me for possibly saving your… - she kissed me before I could finish my sentence - waw

\- That's for saving my life

\- I could get used to this


	12. Chapter 12 - Hell has gone loose

XII – Hell as gone loose part 1

[Hiccup POV]

I'm still a bit loopy from the kiss, or it mint be the meds talking but I never felt so good in my life

\- I could get used to this – I took her face in my hand and brushed her loose hair behind her ear – I like you're hair loose – I stare into her eyes a little longer and pulled her into a kiss, but loud grumpy voice brought me back to earth

\- I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS VISITORS! I'M HIS FATHER SO I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE HIMM! – With that he stormed into my room – Harry are you alright son?! – I saw Astrid slide through the door in silence with a smile –are you hurt?

\- I'm fine dad! – I said pulling my soured body up so I could sit

\- You're in a HOSPITAL!

\- He's fine! – a nurse entered the room - He hit his head pretty hard but thanks to the helmet there's so significant injuries

\- Helmet? – he looked back at me "now I'm dead"

\- Yes helmet, when Gobber brought him from the tracks we expected worse but you son is a strong young lad. I'll give you that – he looked at me – we're just running the last tests and you'll be free to go

\- And Scot?

\- Broken leg, your sister's taking care of him right know, my guess he won't be racing at regionals this year – with that she left the room

\- Dad…

\- RACING?! YOU'VE BEEN RACING?!

\- Dad listen to me

\- DON'T YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME?! DO YOU WANNA END UP WITHOUT THE OTHER LEG? OR WORSE DEAD! DO YOU HAVE

We heard a loud knock and we both turned our heads to the door. Gothi was standing by it with a not so happy look in her eyes that clearly meant "Not in my Hospital". She stepped away from the door holding her (bengala) to it telling my father to leave

\- Dad – I tried to say something but he shut me up with a look like only he could

\- We'll talk at home

\- Wait dad! – he closed the door on his way out - And he left! And now I'm talking back at the walls! Grrr – I hit my head against the bed

[Jane]

I could hear my dad's screams from across the hall but when I got to my brother's room he was already leaving

\- Dad…

\- We'll talk at home – he simply said before he walk off on Harry "we're dead"

I entered the room to find Harry talking to the walls. I knocked on the door to catch his attention

\- Hey… - I simply said

\- Hey… - he replied

\- So… I guess he found out the hard way…

\- You guess? – he looked at me - So… any plans to tame the beast?

\- Only one

\- I'm all ears sis

\- Tell him the truth

\- For that he would have to actually listen, and in case you haven't notice he doesn't listen to anyone

\- Good you're here Lad, I head you're alright – Gobber said entering the room – thank the gods, you didn't get injured or else I would have a team to race… why are you too looking at me like that…

I looked at my brother and I knew we were thinking about the same thing "he mint not listen to us but guess who can be as stubborn as he is?"

[Harry]

\- What!? You didn't tell him?!

\- Well… in my defence he hasn't been home a lot lately – I looked at my sister for help – and with work and school…

\- Gobber you know our father – my sister helped

\- Tell me honestly, Gobber… do you think he would even listen to Harry? It has been 5 years since the accident 10 since our mother died and not even once has he ever talked to us about it. Every time we try to bring any of the subjects on he starts to yell and we end up talking to the wall… and besides that, without your help there is no way Harry will be racing and we both now that Scot's not driving anytime soon with that leg.

\- Yah right and you need at least 5 drivers for regionals… so without me there's no team

\- Ok fine! – he crossed his arms over his large chest – but let's be clear – he pointed a finger at me – you better get us to nationals or else!

\- Ii captain – I smiled

\- Yes! I knew we could count on you uncle Gobber – she went to hug him

\- All right, all right… now let's face the beast

\- I'm just going to check on Harry's exams, I'll be right back


	13. Chapter 13 - hell has gone loose II

**Part2**

[Jane]

My father is furious! (to say the least) he found out that Harry had been racing at a hospital, of all places! Not to mention that things got even worst when Gobber backed us up, telling him that he needed Harry in his team.

\- He's pretty good Stoic, and besides even with Astrid on the team we don't stand a chance against the berserkiens without Hiccup

\- MY SON IS NOT RACING! I WON'T ALLOW IT!

\- I don't need you permission any more, and with or without your support I AM RACING!

\- What?! Do you have a death wish or something?! Isn't it bad enough to have lost a leg? YOU'RE NOT RACING AND THAT'S FINAL!

With that a bad family dinner ended up even worst, with dad screaming at the top of his lungs, Harry storming out of the house leaving ME to deal with the mess

\- The limp dad?! Really?! - I got up and went for the door

\- You're on his side!?

\- OF COURSE! And you should to! You know how good he is! Why can't you just believe in him!?

\- I did and look where it got him! He's missing a leg! He can't do it!

\- YES HE CAN!

\- NO HE CAN'T! HE'S NOT STRONG ENOUGH! – That hit me like if I was being slapped.

\- What?! Why?! Because he's not buff and muscular?! Well hate to break it to you but if you ACTUALLY took the time to TALK to us you would've KNOW that he's not only one of the strongest people I know but also the best Rider that Berk has ever seen! – I yelled standing up from my chair and went to the door "Calm down! Calm down before you regret something" I told myself as I walk towards the door

\- Where do you think you're going?!

\- To get my brother – I simply replay

\- Don't you turn your back on me Valka! – I stopped and turned around

\- My name is Johanna – I whispered and went out the door.

Has I shut the door behind me tears run through my face.

[Harry POV]

After the fight with my dad I ended up crashing at Gobber's, and since I'm going to work tomorrow…

I was sketching some new designs in to my notebook at the breakfast table when the door opened

\- Harry? – I heard my sister's voice and in less than a second I had a big black head in my lab begging for a piece of my toast

\- Morning bud – I scratch behind his ears – Hi sis!

\- Morning – she smiled – so… how are you?

\- Good, you?

\- I survived – she joked shoving her shoulders

\- Jane I'm sorry about yesterday… I mean

\- You're sorry for leaving me with the beast – she finished and smile – we bought know I've been through worst – she said grabbing a chair

\- Looks like I keep getting you into trouble….

\- You're my little brother – she looked me in the eyes with a serious expression on her face – it's your job to get me in trouble – we bought laughed – Harry come home – she asked

\- I can't… not until

\- Until dad lets you run, I know. I know but dad's out. He went to London this morning, some business meeting… I didn't pay much attention

\- How long is he staying here? – I asked examining the cereal in front of me

\- 2 days a week tops… please… besides you know how much I hate being alone in the house…

\- Only if you make that pasta I love – I smirked at her

\- Umh… that means I'll have to stop by the mall after my shift – she said checking her watch - weren't you supposed to work today? – I looked back at the clock

\- SHIT! I'm late! – I closed my note book, gathered my things

\- Common I'll drop you of on my way to Gothi's

We drove fast to the other side of the island to the garage

\- Oh how nice of you to show up – he gasped at me

\- Sorry lost track of the time

\- Perhaps you should invent some new kind of clock that could kick your but out of bed, carburetors! – he pointed at the back of the shop – dismantle and clean!

\- Shhh someone is in a bad mood today – Jane whispered to me

\- 20$ as the twins were messing around the new bike models

\- No way, I bet Bertha kicked him out again – she shacked my hand

\- Can you belive it?! I told Bertha I would cook dinner for her and she tossed me out of the house! – Jane smirked at me – and on top of that those to muttonheads crushed their bikes two days before regionals! What am I going to do now?! – I looked at my sister with a lifted brow

\- So Thank God Harry's here, he can help you out with the bikes – she smiled leaning on Gobber's shoulder – and you'll see Bertha will come to her senses, I'll talk to her

\- Thanks lass.. now you better get to Gothi's you know how she feels about you being late – he gave her a kiss on her forehead and she left – by the way lad the thing we talked about is in the back – "finally" – BUT! First we need to take care of the bikes

\- Sore thing! – I tossed my jacket on to the back desk and uncovered the bikes - let's get to work – I put my jump suit on and got to work


End file.
